In The Middle Of The Night
by RaynesRaven
Summary: This is my first ever PUBLISHED fanfiction about Hermione and Severus. Hermione is in her 7th year at Hogwarts and gets caught roaming the halls after curfew. A little drabble going back and forth between past and present. In The Middle of the night is being Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Character only the story. First PUBLISHED fanfiction. Enjoy!

Hermione P.O.V

While walking down the halls of Hogwarts with my two idiot friends, Ron and Harry, by my side, I couldn't help but think about THEM.

* * *

I sighed to myself as I walked through the empty corridors, not paying any attention what-so-ever to where I am going until I accidentally run into something, or someone, hard with and oomph. From my position of the floor, I look up to see my Mastery of Potions Professor, Snape. _Fuck! Why today of all days does he have to be inspecting the halls? I just have the rottenest luck, don't I? _

"What are you doing out of your chambers, Miss Granger?" I heard him say with that sexy drawl of his. _What the fuck am I thinking? Did I just say that PROFESSOR SNAPE has a sexy drawl?_

"P-Professor Snape? I-.., sorry, I didn't see you. I couldn't sleep. I'll just go back to my dormitory." I said removing myself from the ground, and began to venture back towards the Gryffindor quarters. But before I was able to make a generous amount of distance between us, _because I_ _really needed to think clearly again,_ I was called thither.

"And where do you think you're going, Miss Granger. Get back here! Since you are currently awake and I am feeling quite generous tonight, I'll give you a choice: one, either you come to my office and help me with matters or two, you may go back to your chambers with a ten point deduction from Gryffindor. Take your pick." He had continued to say after I continued to advance in his direction.

I stopped abruptly looking dumbfounded at the words that just managed to escape his thinly-pressed_, beautiful, tastefully, kissable lips._ "But Professor, that's unreasonable. You can't be seri-"

"Arguing, are we Miss Granger? Should it be a fifteen point deduction?" he rhetorically asked knowing the answer I would give.

All I could do was stand limp; looking at SNAPE with the most searing glare that I have ever cast anyone, not even Malfoy, I shook my head 'no' as my thought drifted elsewhere in my anger and frustration. _I moaned as Snape threw me against the wall as his lips took an adventure down my body. Feeling his warm butterfly-like kissed descend as they get lower to THAT area. A gasp instantly removed itself from my throat when I felt something rub against my clitoris. He then captured my mouth with his as he thrust into my tight insides. _I had the same strange feeling, as if someone was peering into my thoughts, when I looked up at my Professor he was looking at me rather weirdly. He looked flushed and then I gave him a weird observant look before he turned around and continued walking. I could've bet on Merlin's cape that I saw a small smirk appear on his face, but as soon as I saw it it disappeared. I shook both my thoughts and the image out of my head before I mimicked the pace, at which he was walking, a few steps behind.

* * *

"Hermione, HERMIONE! Did you hear anything we just said?" Yelled a slightly concerned Ron.

I looked at him for a second before I replied, "Sorry Ronald, I was thinking about something. What were you guys saying?"

"Ok. We were thinking about going to Hogsmeade. You wanna join?"

"I think I'll just stay here. I have an essay to write for Potions. I'll see you later." I said before I walked off in the direction of Snape's classroom.

I have a date with the devil.

* * *

**Please review. All flames welcome. **

**Ron: SO, what do you think will happen next?**

**Me: Um... that's restricted information, but i can say 'ITS ABOUT TO GO DOWN'**

**Hermione: You put me in a really weird spot. I DO NOT think that about Snape.**

**Me: Yeah sure you don't.**

**Snape: Don't forget To review. SHE can use ALL the help she can get.**

**Me: Whatever, just shut the fuck up already.**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Character only the story. First PUBLISHED fanfiction. Enjoy!

**My dumbass computer, _i love you computer please dont mess this up, _made the second chapter an exact copy of the first one. Sorry fanfiction readers. 1st time user. Ugh anyways, I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE STORY LINE, love DemonicismIsME.**

Hermione P.O.V

_Professor Snape Stopped abruptly making myself accidentally run into him AGAIN. Once i recovered from the smell of wolfs-bane, lemongrass, and the faint scent _

_of smoke i realized we were standing in the doorway of his office. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a strange look. He was looking at me like... i don't _

_know how he was looking at me._

_ "May I help you Professor? Your looking at me weird." I manage to squeak out half mesmerized by his dark charcoal colored eyes that seemed to twist my inside _

_like never before._

_ "Nothing. Follow me Miss Granger." was ll he said before he continued to stroll nonchalantly into his office.  
_

I walked down the corridor until I arrived upon my destination, Professor Snape's classroom, with the unknown intentions. I jumped slightly when a pair

of slender, muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I stood there admiring the warmth that radiated off of him. I turned to face the owner of

the hands and was met by Snape himself.

"Snape! In the name of all that is right in this world, Why would you scare me like that? Scared me out of my wits." I said in a semi-soft manner.

"As if that was even possible. I can see the headlines now, _The Brightest Witch Of Our Age Scared Witless. _I apologize for scaring you love." he says

huskily in my ear." Shouldn't you be at Hogsmeade with your little friends?"

"And pass up the opportunity of being here right now, i think not."

I hear the faint footsteps of someone approaching, but i remained facing Snape. He slowly begins to glide his warm, silky lips along the crook of my neck. I

tilted my head so that he could get a better reach. I let a gasped slip when he grabbed my arse and brought me closer into his body.

"Why, what a sight is this. May i join my dear 'Mione?" Whispers Lucius Malfoy huskily in my ear.

**Sorry this chapter is like super fucking short, but lately I havent been so happpily imaginative. I got my heartbroken by a dick of a footbal player.**

**Rayne: WTH? You mean Shawn?**

**Me: Yeah, his bitchass right. Ugh i am so sad.**

**Note- Anyone that could help me finish this story, please leave comments. I need all the help i could get. AND SEVERUS SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!**

**Severus: Fine.**


End file.
